


朝耀 | Baby just say yes

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 这篇文送给兔
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), 好茶组, 朝耀
Kudos: 3





	朝耀 | Baby just say yes

Baby just say yes

“你觉得怎么样？”  
王耀看着亚瑟换下西装的背影，脑海里突然又回响起这句话。他这些日子总是控制不住地回想，共同好友的婚礼已过去好几天，而他还在一再细想恋人当天询问他意见时的神情。  
柔软的亲吻已然贴近，不似王耀熟悉的热烈，不是冲动起来久久痴缠的激情，亚瑟今天只是格外珍重地用唇瓣摸索着路线，让王耀一下想起初谈恋爱时亚瑟偶有的青涩。王耀以柔和姿态回吻他，沉在自己的世界后便只知承受更深的亲吻；亚瑟时常笑问他感觉如何，无论是这番亲热场景里确认他的舒适，还是在平日约会中等待他心知肚明地反馈说喜爱。  
王耀仿佛又看到亚瑟在新人宴席上轻声问他，而那次是自己在亚瑟面前少见的犹疑，在怔愣后选择了绕开话题：“很好啊，俊男靓女，很般配。”  
但如果非要说起来——他在越发紧密深入的贴近里被恋人抓住了指尖，不自觉地吐露出喘息而后紧紧抱着对方——其实那天也是他许久后再次看见亚瑟明明眼神闪烁、却又一副努力坦诚的样子。  
他真的很、王耀艰难地在亚瑟的抓握下用指尖挠挠恋人，热烫的亲吻留下烙印，神智险些被一并掀走，王耀在一团绵软混乱的浆糊里尝试继续先前的念头：亚瑟他……真的很好很可爱。  
可能也……很好懂。亚瑟的手放在了王耀腰侧，王耀便熟稔地同样按上去，是出于数年相处的熟悉，更是出于他常常笃定知晓亚瑟的心思且不失误；同处学生时代起王耀便察觉，亚瑟把那份熨帖的亲近留给了他，故而其间笨拙与细腻也有了独属被他嗅到的气息，又逐渐学会坦诚直率，冷静外表下的内里愈见成熟，王耀却总有瞥见当中柔软的机会，袒露爱语时厮磨，激烈情爱中柔和，王耀便深知自己是能看懂对方种种心思的。  
但例外很突然，直至触碰沉默的空气，王耀才发觉引线弯曲伏地许久，而近来情形里两人的靠近好像只是惯性使然，而非出于工作场合后对亲近的殷切渴求。这个感知让人感到双重疲惫，他在又一个周五深夜拖着行李箱打开家门摔回沙发上，动静大到原本就坐在沙发上捧着电脑的亚瑟都有些沉不住气，抽出手探了探王耀的额头，又碰碰颈侧，那里似乎还带有赶路留下的涨热；亚瑟便又缩回手，没对匆匆赶回的恋人多说什么，似乎刚才的动作已替代迎接回家的亲吻。  
王耀四仰八叉地歪躺着，一边想着罕见地没明白亚瑟压下的烦闷，一边挤在不是滋味与过意不去间的缝隙，他的确感到心情不佳，此刻却未必是突然挑出话题的好时机：他惊觉两人确实有段时间没能好好面对面谈天亲近了。他便接下了亚瑟的沉默，似乎因为彼此摸得太熟悉连争论都难维持。几番缄默的来回后他面对亚瑟直直望过来的眼神，想都没想便抓住对方手腕。亚瑟捧住王耀的脸，阖上眼，呼吸近在咫尺，状似寻求安定倚靠的姿态重重层叠。  
这让人如何不急切，双方都是，却胶着着试探情绪，王耀按上亚瑟的手背；不可以、你为什么要勉强自己故作轻松，你本意不会是这样的，不是吗？亚瑟，我们要谈谈，趁现在好好谈谈——  
紧接着，他就被亚瑟重重咬住了唇瓣。  
那天的亚瑟跟现在很类似，只用绵长的亲吻敲开正题，后续却让王耀被撞得很受不了，连连用抓挠应对被珍视中细微却难以忽略的痛感，又因这细微处的实感被紧密包入拥抱，像以往的无数次，他在亚瑟怀里昏昏沉沉听着恋人低语而后睡去，这次却不是，王耀枕在亚瑟颈边、比以往都要更清晰地感受着彼此说话时带起的振动，一字一句，都真切落在耳边。  
亚瑟终于累了。他抵着王耀的肩窝，王耀抬手摸了摸亚瑟的发尾，喘口气，慢悠悠地：“在我的老家，他们管这叫七年之痒。”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，然后不满地闷哼：“可是下个月才到我们的七周年纪念日。”王耀笑说重点可不在这里、话音刚落便发现恋人搂着自己沉沉睡着了。

蜜糖……你怎么有点不在状态？  
亚瑟放缓了动作，却没有停下温热的唇齿摩挲，他撑在王耀上方观察了王耀的神情，而后用齿尖轻轻磨着耳后薄而敏感的皮肤，王耀就在这番酥麻的痒意中回神，伸手绕在亚瑟颈后，低头埋进沉稳的曲线，不住地喘气，而身下的顶弄不断向他送来喘息的源头。  
王耀干脆闭上眼，挂在亚瑟身上什么都没做，脑海里是恋人不同神情的重合，不顾滴下的汗珠、蹙起眉满足不肯讨饶的自己，或是咬牙发狠沉迷于失控的身下人，面对呻吟中模糊的泪眼或痴迷或温柔，也许还有咧着牙要再折磨恋人的可能，紧接着将是绵密无可拒绝的深吻，将哭腔和喘息一并堵住，只有混着爱称的呼喊得以钻出缝隙再落在耳畔停在心尖。亚瑟在这种时候往往在笑，眉眼舒展，而双臂紧紧揽住王耀，脸上的餍足和得意让王耀觉得难能比拟，能让那份愉悦再次翻倍的只可能王耀的深吻。王耀常在情爱里这般主动送吻，但这次他选择趴在亚瑟肩头，存了点力气细细密密地啃咬，依旧闭着眼，凭直觉与本能回应亚瑟的索取，被亲吻，拥抱，抓咬，挺入和顶撞，王耀感受到毛茸茸的短发探进自己颈窝，亚瑟轻轻一句感觉如何又让他落入晕眩。  
伸伸小腿用内侧皮肤磨蹭着对方的腰，王耀一时答不上话来，情欲里的呜咽叫他难以组织言辞，眼前闪过的全是共同好友那一场草坪婚礼，宾客向新人祝贺后他与亚瑟站在会场边上、亚瑟问他怎么样的场景。隔天晚上他们在床上交缠到深夜，约定好的七周年纪念日计划似乎因太激烈的欢爱显得印象模糊，亚瑟咬在他的嘴角，似乎一下咬破回忆织成的网，联想的画面立即涌向王耀，王耀皱着眉，习惯性勾住了亚瑟的手指：“亚瑟、亚瑟……对我来说，你就是最好的。”  
亚瑟的动作突然停了下来。  
余韵的浪潮一下一下拍打着王耀，随亚瑟轻柔的抚摸拭去过分的潮湿，王耀微微睁着眼，因突然意识到自己在喊叫中喊出恋人的名字而闹得有些面红耳赤，亚瑟这次却没有任他悄没声转头、只露出殷红的耳朵尖，而是拂开王耀的长发，掌心触碰脸颊，无比珍重地在他额头上留下亲吻。  
呼吸与心跳交叠，王耀咬着嘴唇，在亚瑟第二次吻下来时再次握住了他的手，还泛着潮。  
“王耀。”  
我知道这真的很突兀……亚瑟摸着王耀的脸颊，王耀端详眼前这张无比熟悉的脸，每一个回忆里的画面逐次跳出轮转，在王耀鼓噪心跳之余再加一层呼之欲出的鼓点，几乎要把人淹没。  
“对不起、我只是……我有些忍不住了。”亚瑟稳了稳声音，无比认真地望向恋人：“王耀，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”  
勾住亚瑟指尖的手指一下收紧，王耀无意识地又咬住下唇，最后却像什么都不顾了一般，松了手，转而伸出手臂捧着亚瑟的脸，咬着他的嘴唇，送给他这个晚上最贵重的礼物。

The answer is always YES.

FIN.

2020-11-29


End file.
